Thanks, Doc
by Legacy Now
Summary: The Doctor and Arcee aren't that different at all. Transformers Prime/Tenth Doctor


**Thanks, Doc  
**

* * *

"I couldn't save him…" began Arcee. "I just stood there and did nothing, when I could have stopped him from dying when I had the chance. If only I were quicker, if only I was stronger, if I wasn't so stupid… He'd still be alive today. First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper… When is this all going to end?"

There was finally a chink in the soldier's armor. Here, the towering titanides was vulnerable, a juggernaut of power stopped in it's tracks. All that strength and power could be stopped by one tiny pebble... and she'd be a wreck.

The Doctor suddenly felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Empathy. He could actually connect with what Arcee was feeling. He traveled through time and space, saw every creature imaginable, but no one could imagine what the only Time Lord went through. When his path crossed with Arcee, he knew immediately she was a Cybertronian the first few minutes he met her. In the next few hours, he never realized they were such kindred spirits. In the whole of time and space, it would never be possible to find someone like him, blasphemy even. No matter how high the odds were, the Doctor was fortunate for the TARDIS to bring him to Arcee.

She lost her home, her family.

Her friends.

They lost the same things. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Her name was Rose," he began, feeling Arcee's optics watching him.

"She was from this planet, like your human friends. For a long time I was alone, but then I literally ran into her, and we began traveling. I was different back then, but not in a good way. Full of blood, anger and revenge. That was me, but when I was with her... she made me better. And I loved her for it. Despite the many dangers, she loved being with me. Even though I feared I would never make her life the same ever again, she still stayed with me, no matter how bad it got. Then it all stopped and I... made her get in the way. I lost her. She's alive right now, but she's somewhere else. Yet, every time I think she's there, it... it feels like she's gone. I always felt it was my fault for having her life this way, and she had to end up like that, but I know... she's alright. She's with her mum and dad, and her new brother. I know... she won't be lonely."

Holding back a sob, the Doctor felt himself cleaning his face. He glanced over to Arcee, attentively listening to every word he said.

"You lost your planet, your home and friends," the Time Lord began. "I lost Gallifrey, my home… my family. My entire race. I'd say you're a tad luckier than me."

Warm smiles came from both of them as Arcee lightly sniffled.

They were both gods and titans. They saw stars, the whole of the universe. With such long life spans, the experience was lonely and no one was there to share it with them. No one would know of it's beauty and horrors, and they were the only ones to see it. All by themselves.

The Time Lord glanced towards the children playing over at the platform, boisterously playing videogames on the television. He looked back at Arcee.

"Hold on to Jack. I'd say he still has plenty of years ahead of him. You're not gonna lose him, he's only human. They grow up very fast, take it from me. Cherish him."

Arcee chuckled, a certain lightness to her laughter. She seemed to be much better, compared to how she was feeling a few minutes ago.

"Thanks, doc..." a smile finally coming onto Arcee's face. "You've helped me more than you could ever know. Be sure to come back. You're always welcome here."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," said the Doctor, stepping into the TARDIS.

He waved goodbye to Optimus Prime and the rest of the crew.

"Who knows," smiled the Time Lord. "We may see each other in the future... very soon."

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_*Doctor Who themeeee* _

_XD  
_

_Some drama that I felt like writing for a Doctor Who-Transformers Prime crossover. ^.^ I am working on my other DW-TFP crossover, Something Blue, and I know people are hounding at me to update, and I will. ;A; c': I'm still collecting dust for it and see where I'm going with it. ^^_

_Hope to see you there!_

_XOXO_


End file.
